


Whispers and Such

by WaldosAkimbo



Series: Quick and Dirty Good Omens Crack or Drabbles [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Eric - Freeform, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: Another little drabble.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Quick and Dirty Good Omens Crack or Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789003
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	Whispers and Such

While things tend to spiral when left to their own devices, those whispers were not worship when they started. Excitement. Awe. Perhaps even trepidation, as the unending eternity threatened again and again and again to provide them with both additional bodies and the entertainment of whatever new thing was invented, and the horrors said new thing could be used against them. So many things were used against them. Weirdly, He was not.

Well, let’s be clear, so rarely did they get a chance to interact with Him, it’s not like you could say, “Crowley’s been so kind to me! Me, personally! He said hello and stepped out of my way and it was the kindest thing anyone has done to me!”

It’s not like you could say, “Crowley’s been wonderful! He made a splash in one of the countries up top with a couple of snakes and bad music and when he caught me waiting nearby to take notes, he just laughed and waved instead of ripping my head off!”

It’s not like you could say, “Crowley’s the best! He staggered out of a meeting with the most detestable, the unhonourable Lord Beelzebub and offered to take a selfie with us! I still haven’t ever seen my face in a photograph, but he was so warm and didn’t tear out my throat afterwards!"

It’s not like you could say, “I manifested accidentally in the angel’s bookshop for harmful revenge on the orders of one very scary and very angry Hastur and when I surely saw my end by a divine hand, Crowley popped up from the couch with his clothes half done and his hair tangled and laughed, but it wasn’t a barking laugh like some duke’s of hell and he said ‘Ah, Angel. Yeah, one of them.’ He shakes his head, rolls his eyes, and looks at me and it’s far more familiar than how the angel looks at me, because I’ve seen the angel before, up close and personal, and nearly hit him on some personal dare. And then very much didn’t. I think I made the right choice there. ‘Yeah, they’re…they’re almost harmless. Just boot him out the door like you do with the spiders. It’s not that hard.’

‘Yes, but _you_ boot out the spiders and this is _not_ a spider.’

I’ve never been compared to a spider before. It feels much better than a worm! Or a smudge of dirt!

‘Yeah, but-‘ ‘Oh, _Crowley!"_

To be fair. The Angel looks very upset. And very pink. And also has his shirt undone. And his trousers are rumpled funny. And Crowley’s only in shorts, his socks tied up to his calves by these little black ribbons with brassy clasps. They look pretty. I think about getting a pair myself. Wonder how that would feel, walking around, flexing, showing off another Eric. Bet we’d love that.

‘Yeah, alright. Listen.’ And Crowley steps up, hand on my shoulder, and sort’ve pats, sort’ve shoves, but never as hard as a prince of Hell might shove, towards the door. ‘Knock next time or something. Christ.’

It’s so weird to hear him curse like that! It’s amazing! I want to say so and stare at him some more, but there’s a door in my face and a bus hits me three blocks north and I’m returned to the rest of my amalgamation.”

You can’t say any of that. Not to other demons.

But Eric shares each and every time he has a run-in with The Crowley with himself, and he makes space in whatever it is a demon has for a heart to adore the Once Often Favoured Demon of Hell, the Most Wanted of Heaven, the weird Banished Bastard of Earth, and worships him in the same way he must’ve worshiped God, if he ever remembered how.


End file.
